Say Goodbye
by Mr. Ken the Black Cat
Summary: [Rated T for Violence.] What if Obito had someone he loved? What would happen if when he died, that person was left alone in the world? A OneShot the describes Obito's life with Sara. ObitoOC & Original Chara. Depressing.


-1I was so freakin' depressed when I wrote this.So yeah.  
It's kinda depressing too.  
It's about Obito & Sara (OC)  
No Lemon.  
Some Fluffy.  
Mostly crying.  
Like I said.  
Depressing.

_Don't say goodbye_

_Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight_

_Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I_

**+Obito's POV+**

Obito found himself running late for a meeting with his team mates and sensei, though he wasn't in any rush this time. He knew Yondaime-Sensei wouldn't be too happy with his lateness, and he was probably in for a lecture from the yellow haired man. 'I'll just tell him that my alarm clock didn't go off again...' He thought as he walked out of the village and headed towards the forest.

"Obito Uchiha!" The familiar female voice of another Chuunin grabbed his attention. He almost winced at her loud voice.

'Dear God. Today sucks.' He thought, not even turning to face her and continueing to the meeting spot.

Suddenly Obito was pounced on from behind, the girl now clinging to him like he was giving her a piggyback ride. "Don't ignore me, Uchiha!"

He sighed, still half asleep from the morning, "What do you want, Sara-chan?"

She jumped off of his back and placed her hands behind her own back, smiling brightly. "I wanted to say... 'Ello!"

He stared down at the bubbling female, she was a few inches shorter then him. "I'm kinda running late to meet with my Team."

"When aren't you running late, Uchiha?" She leaned away from him and spoke in a 'know-it-all' tone of voice.

"Would you stop referring to me as 'Uchiha'? I have a name, you know!" He pouted, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"You do? Oh yeah! It's... O-bee-toes." She sounded his name out as she made a 'yucky' face.

He twitched as he went to smack her upside the head. "It's not 'Obeetoes!' It's Obito!"

Unfortently, she dodged his punch, and twirled around in a circle. "Whatever, Uchiha!"

"I just said not to call me that!" Obito hollared at the cocky blond haired girl.

However, she wasn't paying him any attention, for she had already ran back into the village.

A defeated and now annoyed Obito turned away from the Leaf Village and fumed as he ran all the way to his Sensei's meeting spot.

Sara's POV+

She had just finished teasing Obito and now she was headed back to her mother's shop. Her mother owned and worked in the village's Ramen Shop. It was a booming business, that she enjoyed waitressing at as well.

Sara had first met Obito Uchiha when she waited on him and his father in the Ramen Shop at the early age of six years old. They had known each for seven years now, and through it all Sara had found herself crushing on Obito. Probably why she picked on him the most, infact he was the only boy she picked on. But Obito was on the slow side and never figured anything out fast enough.

"Momma, I'm back." Sara called out as she slipped into the Ramen Shop. Her mouth was cooking some fresh ramen as she smiled over her should towards Sara.

"Tease Obito?" Her mother knew her all too well.

"Of course. He was late for Yondaime-Sensei's teachings." Sara slid onto a stool at the counter.

Her mother laughed heartedly as she placed a bowl of ramen infront of her young daughter.

"I heard a rumor earlier..." Her mother had a slight frown on her face as she spoke.

"About?" Sara blinked, some noodles hanging from her mouth.

"Well, from what the customers say. Yondaime's planning on sending his team on a very important mission." She spoke as she cleaned off the counter.

"So? They've been on a lot of missions. They are Chuunin's after all." Sara just shrugged it off as she jumped from the stool.

"Thanks mom." She waved as she walked out.

"Oh dear..." Her mother sighed as she watched her precious daughter leave.

Obito's POV+

After a tiring day of training, Obito found himself back in the Ramen Shop with his Team Mates.

"Did you see me today, Yondaime-Sensei? I totally kicked butt!" Obito said with his mouthful.

"Yeah right, Obito. I totally kicked your butt." Kakashi retorted, smirking behind his mask.

"You wish!" Obito shot back.

"Now, now. Would you guys stop fighting?" Rin pleaded as she nibbled on her rice ball.

"Fine..." Both mumbled, returning to eating.

"So I take it training went well." Mrs. Valentine laughed as she set another bowl of ramen infront of Obito and Kakashi.

"Yes. Very well." Yondaime smiled proudly.

"Yondaime-Sensei... I hope you don't mind me asking... But is it true that you're sending your team on an A-Ranked mission tomorrow night?" Mrs. Valentine's voice was quiet as she let her gaze fall to the boys and girl.

Yondaime merely nodded slowly before answering, "I think my team can handle it."

"Yeah! We'll be fine! I'll totally kick every ninja's butt!" Obito chimed in, grinning widely.

"I see." Mrs. Valentine laughed even though inside she was full of sorrow.

She had this feeling that this time it would end in terror.

"Hey, Sara's Mom?" Obito blinked from behind his goggles.

He was the only one that called Mrs. Valentine that. She didn't mine. Though Yondaime always said it was disrespectful. Obito paid no attention to his Sensei though.

"Yes, Obito-Kun?" She smiled slightly.

"Where's Sara-Chan at?" He blinked again.

"Ah. She's visiting the Memorial For Fallen Ninjas." Mrs. Valentine nodded.

"Alright then!" Obito jumped up quickly, "Thanks, Sara's Mom!" He hollared as he dashed from the Ramen Shop.

"Well, that was odd." Kakashi blinked.

Yondaime just smiled as he finished his bowl of ramen and ordered another.

Sara's POV+

She was standing in front of the large stone with the name's of the deceased ninja's upon them.

"You're visiting your father?" Obito's voice shook her from her prayer.

"Yes." She nodded as she looked down at her father's engraved name.

Obito stood beside Sara, in silence as they stared. It was a calm, knowing silence between the two.

"I'm going on an A-Ranked mission." Obito finally broke the silence.

"Oh really? Congrats, Uchiha!" Sara grinned as she smacked him on the back.

"Shuddup." He laughed, "And that hurt!" He made a face at his friend.

"Hey... Uchiha? Can I try on your goggles?" She blinked, pointing to the glazed orange goggles.

He thought for a moment before slipping them off his head and putting them on her head.

"They're crooked." He spoke as he tried to straighten them, "There." He stepped back.

Sara blinked as the goggles tilted a little off her head, "How do I look?"

"Like a dork." Obito laughed as he grinned.

"Shuddup, Uchiha!" She punched him on the arm.

"Hey! That's my word!" He stuck his tongue out at Sara.

"Dobe!" She pointed as she took off the goggles.

"You're the one that looked like a dork." Obito put his goggles back on.

"Hey... Do you think papa is proud of me?" She looked back to the stone.

"Yeah. I do. I think he's very proud." Obito smiled comfortingly.

Sara smiled back as she flicked his nose.

"Ow..." He rubbed his nose.

"Anyway, I need to be heading back before mama gets upset." Sara turned away.

"Alright. Be careful!" Obito waved his arm in the air.

"Goodbye, Uchiha."

"Wait! Sara-Chan!" Obito yelled out all the sudden.

"Yeah, Uchiha?" Sara turned back to him, her hand on her hip as she stood impatiently.

"Don't say goodbye." Obito shook his head.

"What then...?" Sara tilted her head.

"See you later." Obito grinned brightly.

"You promise?" She grinned back.

"You got it!" He made a peace sign as he grinned goofily.

"Dobe." She laughed.

"Heeeyy!!" Obito laughed along with her.

"Well then. See you later, Obito." Sara smiled as she ran off quickly.

Obito stood in slight disbelief to the fact that Sara had finally used his name.

Suddenly his cheeks lit up with a slight redish tint as he looked down.

"Dobe."

Obito's POV+

It was the night of the mission.

Everything had been going well with thier mission until Rin had been kidnapped by an enemy ninja.

"We have to go after her!" Obito yelled at Kakashi.

"We can't, Obito! We have to finish the mission. The enemy will keep Rin alive for awhile. We'll have time to rescue her!"

"Mission? Is that all you care about!? Rin's indanger right now! We don't have time to wait around and complete our stupid mission!" Obito fumed with anger.

"We have to!" Kakashi tried to reason with the Uchiha.

"In the ninja world, those who don't follow the rules are considered trash, but those who don't protect their comrades are worse then trash." Obito clenched his fists and turned away.

"You're father was a hero for saving his team mates, Kakashi." And with that, Obito rushed off to find Rin.

Kakashi stood there as Obito's words sunk into his mind and heart. "You're right, Obito..."

After Kakashi had narrowly saved Obito from the enemy ninja, they were able to sneak into the cave where Rin was being kept, and rescue her.

But the fighting between Kakashi's team and the enemy ninja had taken its toll on the old cave.

It began to slowly fall apart.

So the enemy ninja, in a despirate attempt, used Rock Lodging Destruction to force bolders to fall onto the shinobi.

Kakashi had been hit with a smaller bolder and fell.

"Kakashi!" Obito and Rin screamed in unison.

Suddenly, Obito realized a larger bolder that was falling towards Kakashi's half unconcious body.

With a mad dash, Obito grabbed Kakashi and tossed him out of the way.

The large bolder crashed on top of Obito as he screamed out in agony.

When the dust cleared, Kakashi and Rin gasped in horror at their comrade.

His entired right side was crushed beneath the giant rock as he laid there, blood pouring from his mouth as he gasped for air.

"O-Obito?" Rin crawled closer to him, followed by Kakashi.

"Kakashi?" Obito coughed through the blood that clogged his thoat.

"Hold on, Obito. We'll get help." Kakashi tried not to cry and keep his cool.

"Don't... It's too late... I'm... Dying..." Obito coughed.

Rin was sobbing her eyes out because she knew she couldn't do anything to help Obito.

"Take my Sharingan, Kakashi. As a late present for you graduating to Jonin..." Obito forced a smile.

"But..." Kakashi protested, tears in his own eyes.

"Please...Kakashi..." Obito pleaded.

Kakashi sobbed, nodding.

After awhile Rin had successfully removed Obito's eye and implanted it into Kakashi's eye socket.

"Now... Go..." Obito mumbled.

Kakashi was hesitant to leave Obito, but knew he had no choice.

"One thing..." Obito spoke up weakly.

"Yes, Obito?" Kakashi turned to his dying friend.

"Tell Sara... I'm sorry... That I broke the promise... But... I will see her... Later..." Obito smiled weakly.

Rin sobbed as Kakashi nodded.

With that, he grabbed Rin's hand and fled the area.

Kakashi was able to defeat the enemy ninja along with Yondaime's help, they made it back to the village.

Sara's POV+

That day, the sky cried in memory of Obito Uchiha.

Sara stood by the Memorial Stone, tears gliding down her cheeks.

All the memories she had of Obito and all the memories they shared flooded back with the rain drops.

She gently slid her hand over his freshly engraved name on the smooth stone.

Everyone had already left, even Kakashi.

She just kept standing there.

Deep in her heart, she thought, maybe there was a mistake.

Maybe Obito made it out of the cave?

Or maybe this was all a dream.

A very terrible nightmare.

She was going to wake up from it soon and she'd see Obito's grinning face.

"Dobe." She murmured through the tears.

"You promised! You promised, dobe!" Suddenly she screamed in agony, her heart throbbing in heartache.

'Don't say goodbye...' Obito's words echoed in her mind.

"You said goodbye! You said it, not me! You're the one that left me behind!" Sara cried to the gray sky.

'See you later...' Obito's grin flashed in her mind.

"You lied, Uchiha! You lied to me!" She wailed.

'Promise.' Obito's laugh echoed in her ears.

Sara fell to her knees in the muddy puddle beneath her. "You broke your promise..."

And it was at that moment, when she had lost all hope, when she felt so alone, that the gray sky opened up and a single ray of sunshine fell onto Obito's name.

'You're so loud. Even louder then me, baka!' Obito's voice glided to her ears. 'I can barely rest in peace with all your yappy.'

Sara slowly lifted her head up to see a very faint image of Obito, sitting ontop of the stone.

"O-Obito?" Her eyes widened.

'The one and only!' Obito flashed his signature grin. 'I told you it wasn't goodbye. Just see you later.'

"But...But..." Fresh tears began to fall.

'No buts, Sara-Chan! We'll meet again. It might not be soon, but you'll see.' Obito pushed his goggles up, so he could see better.

"Obito..." Sara sobbed.

'Stop whining already. You're really worse then me. Now, smile like you used to, Sara-Chan! I'll always be with you. You know that, right?' Obito smiled brightly.

She merely nodded, wiping the tears away as the rain came to a halt.

'I have to go now, Sara. But I'm always with you. And you're always with me. So remember to stay strong.' Obito pushed his goggles back down over his eyes.

She forced herself to get to her feet and nodded again, this time with new hope reflecting in her eyes. "I promise, Obito."

'Oh... And Sara?' Obito smirked.

"Yes?" She blinked.

'I love you.' And with that, Obito faded back to Heaven.

Sara went on to live her life to the fullest, getting married, and having a baby girl whom she named Samantha Obi Valentine.

She gave the beginning of Obito's first name as her daughter's middle name in honor of her first love.

There wasn't a day that went when Obito didn't cross Sara's mind.

She had no regrets now. Only pure love and happiness.

She still visited the Memorial Stone every day around dusk, praying for her father's and Obito's soul.

She'd often update him on her life and she could swear she could hear him laughing his cheesy laugh.

_How we swore we'd never change_

_Even though you're leaving_

_That our feelings_

_Would always stay the same_


End file.
